Drable YunJae
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Kumpulan cerita ringan dan singkat tentang YunJae. Yaoi. Kisses. Naughty words. Gaje :D. Tapi JN harap ada yg suka. Disclaimer: YunJae belong to God, their parents and each other.
1. Drable pertama

**Jung Twins In Action**

"HAH! Apa, apa kau yakin dengan yang kau lihat?"  
Mata Nana jelas membulat dan tangannya masih meremas-remas bantal yang dipeluknya.

"Iya twinnie.. Aku lihat sendiri kalau mereka berciuman."  
Luna yang berada di depannya masih tersenyum lebar sejak masuk ke kamar Nana, saudara kembarnya itu, untuk memberitahukan tentang kejadian menarik yang baru dia lihat.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." dan setelah yakin dengan ucapan kembarannya itu, Nana pun berteriak histeris sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Apa kubilang, hanya menunggu waktu agar mereka sadar dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing."

"Iya twinnie, aku tau. Tapi aku ke sini bukan untuk mendengar prediksimu, aku ingin mengajakmu melihat mereka. Ayo!"  
Luna menarik tangan Nana dan berdua berlari keluar dari rumah mereka menuju taman yang terletak di halaman samping rumah mereka. 

"Kau yakin mereka masih di situ?"

"Iya. Dan aku yakin oppa tidak akan melepaskan bibirnya secepat itu. Bibir itu ada mimpinya setiap saat."  
Senyum licik Luna terlihat jelas di wajahnya, dan Nana tahu apa yang dilakukan kakak kembarnya itu hingga tau apa yang dimimpikan setiap malam oppa tercinta mereka. 

"Lihat, itu mereka."  
Tunjuk Luna pada dua orang yang saling berpelukan sambil berdiri di samping kolam.  
Jung Yunho, kakak tertua Nana dan Luna memeluk seorang pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Tangan Yunho dua-duanya berada pada pinggang pria itu, berniat menariknya makin dengan dengan tubuhnya. Sedangankan kedua tangan pria yang dicium Yunho berada dibelakang leher Yunho menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. 

"Ky..hmmp!"  
Hampir saja Nana berteriak, tapi dengan sigap Luna segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. 

"Yah! Kau ingin kita ketahuan mengintip oppa?" 

"Mian, mian.. Aku terlalu senang. Coba lihat Yunho oppa, dia seperti ingin memakan wajah Jae oppa. Oh my gooossshhh..."  
Kata Nana sambil mengibas-ngibas wajahnya yang memanas. 

"Nanaaaa... Hidungmu... Ahhh sial, sudah kita kembali ke kamar saja. Aku tidak mau dimarahi umma, jika kau sampai pingsan di sini." 

"Yaaa jangan dong, lagi seru nih."  
Pinta Nana, saat melihat tangan Yunho sudah bergerak naik melalui baju kaos Jaejoong dan badan Jaejoong sedikit menggeliat dengan tindakan lembut Yunho itu. Tapi mereka tetap saja masih berciuman. 

"Tidak Nana! Kita harus pergi. Titik." 

"Pleasee.." 

"No!"  
Dan Luna pun menarik adik perempuannya itu masuk menuju rumah mereka. 

"Twinnie ya~"  
Nana masih tetap merengek, meskipun tangannya yg satu masih berusaha menutupi hidungnya yang berdarah. 

"Tenang twinnie, lain kali aku akan merekamnya. Dan kau bisa nonton sepuasnya. Setidaknya kalau kau pingsan, kita masih berada dalam kamar." 

"Hmmp.. Baiklah."  
Nana pasrah tangannya di tarik Luna menuju kamarnya, dan membiarkan kakaknya itu membersihkan hidungnya dengan baik. 

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa kameramu tadi sekalian, twinnie ya~?" 

"Aku lupa, saking senangnya"  
Jawab Luna sambil tetap membersihkan hidung adiknya. 

"Janji kau akan merekam mereka?"  
Pinta Nana pada kakaknya sambil memberikan tatapan andalannya agar Luna luluh. 

"Haha, iya iya. Tenang saja twinnie, lain kali aku pasti merekamnya."  
Meskipun menyesal tapi setidaknya lain kali pasti Luna akan mempersiapkan kameranya.  
Ya, lain kali dia tidak boleh melewatkannya.

"Aku janji."

 **-YunJae Happy Ending-or-Jung Twins Happy Ending-**

a/n: Hehehe mian cuman mau berbagi drable super gaje :D

a/dn: buat yang nyampah mian yaaaa kalo aq hapus 'sampah'nya.

a/tn: Gomawoyo #bow


	2. Drable ke-2

**-** **Just Playing Hard to Get** **-**

"Kim Jaejoong, jadilah kekasihku."

Jaejoong tidak mengubris Yunho yang sudah berjalan mundur saat dia berjalan kenuju parkiran. Dia benar-benar ingin segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengendarainya menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari pria ini. 

"Ck." 

"Oh ayolah, aku tahu kau juga suka padaku." Yunho masih tetap berkeras, sekalipun dia cukup kesulian berjalan mundur, terlebih lagi mereka harus melewati beberapa anak tangga menuju parkiran kampus mereka. 

"Jangan naif Jung." Jaejoong tetap berjalan dan bahkan tidak menatap sedetikpun kearah Yunho. Berniat membuat Yunho marah dan meningglkan dia. Namun sepertinya doanya tidak akan dijawab secepat itu. Yunho masih saja tetap mengejarnya dan memohon padanya. 

"Karena itu jadilah kekasihku." 

"Dalam mimpi pun aku takkan mau. Aku bukan gay sepertimu, Jung." 

"Kau yakin." 

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Jadi berhentilah berharap dan pergi dari hadapanku." Akhirnya mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus menatap dengan tajam kearah Yunho, agar dia tidak menghalangi jalannya menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu dengan manis di depannya. 

"Bagaimana kau yakin kalau kau belum mencobanya Jaejoong ah.." 

"Aku tidak perlu mencoba apapun." 

"Ayolah... Berkencanlah denganku, mungkin saja keyakinanmu itu salah." 

"Ck, aku tidak pernah salah. Kau tahu itu kan Jung."  
Kalimat Yunho jelas sekali menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Sehingga diapun berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di depan Yunho kemudian melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Jaejoong berharap dia dapat mengintimidasi yunho dengan sikapnya itu.

"Mungkin saja kali ini kau salah. Atau biarkan aku menciummu sekali saja, untuk membuktikan bahwa kau bukan gay."

Bukannya merasa teriontimidasi, Yunho malah merasa tertantang dan malah berjalan makin dekat pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa tidak ingin didekati Yunho memilih berjalan mundur. 

"Yah! Mundur Jung Yunho! Kau tidak akan menciumku,-" 

"Kalau begitu.." 

"-dan aku takkan pernah menciummu. Berhenti mengatakan yang tidak-tidak." 

"Jaejoong ah, jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu. Aku tau kau itu gay, dan kau juga menyukaiku." 

"Dalam mimpimu... Hei... Aku bilang mundur.. Atau..." gerakan Jaejjong terhenti saat punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan dingin.

'SHIT!'

"Atau apa? Atau kau akan menindihku dan menciumku dengan ganas lalu membiarkanku menyetubuhimu? Begitu humm?" 

"Kau... Kau... A-apa yang kau bicarakan.." 

"Lihat, kalau kau bukan gay, kau tidak mungkin merona mendengar kalimat yang baru saja kukatakan." Yunho sudah berhasi mengurung Jaejoong antar tubuhnya dan dinding di belakang Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong otomatis memerah. Mungkin saja karena cuaca atau karena Yunho sudah merebut semua pasokan Oksigen yang harusnya diambil oleh Jaejoong. Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Jaejoong yang tahu. Atau mungkin saja Yunho juga tahu? 

"Diam kau Jung Yunho!" 

"Aku akan diam asal kau mau menciumku.." tangan Yunho sudah berada di pinggang jaejoong dan menariknya makin dekat. 

"Kau... Hei, apa yang kau lakukan... Lepaskan!" 

"Tenanglah aku tidak akan mengigitmu.." 

"Yun... Ummph"  
Dan Yunho pun menempelkan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang singkat dan lembut. Hanya untuk mengicip bibir jaejoong saja.

"Rasamu manis Jae ah.."

"Hah.. Hah... Jung... Kau... Mmmph"  
Yunho menarik jaejoong makin mendekat. Sekalipun jaejoong berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, tenaga Yunho terlalu kuat untuk dia lawan. Atau tenaganya sendiri yang sudah terkurtas akibat ciuman tiba-tiba yang sedikit membuatnya terlarut. Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah, merasa malu karena dia ternyata menikmati ciuman Yunho.

"Yun.. Henti... Ahh mmm.."

"Kumohon... Aku... Hah hah.. Mmmph"

"Maaf Jaejoong, aku sudah menantikan ini terlalu lama. Aku bahkan bisa menciummu sepanjang hari." 

"Kau gila.."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku bukan.."

"Bodoh.."

"Aku mencintaimu, jadilah kekasihku."

"Tid... Umpph-"

"Eh, barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Bo-hah-doh.."

"Apa kau bersedia jadi kekasihku?"

"Aku... Ok ok baiklah, beri aku kesempatan untuk bernafas, bodoh. Kau ingin membunuhku sebelum kita berkencan?" jaejjong akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho dan mendorong pria itu ke samping agar dia dapat berjalan menjauhinya. Dia membutuhkan banyak oksigen sekarang.

"Jadi, apa itu berarti kau mau berkencan dan menjadi kekasihku?" Lagi-lagi Yunho berjalan mengerjar Jaejoong.

"Terserah.."

"Hei.. Kim Jaejoong, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Jangan pergi begitu saja."

"...Hmm..."

"Hmm? Ayolah, jawab dengan benar, atau aku akan.." Yunho memegang lengan jaejoong dengan lembut namun kuat, menahannya sebelum dia memegang pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Iya baiklah Jung Yunho, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu."

"Betulkah?" Mata Yunho berbinar mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong dengan wajah memerahnya dan langsung memeluk erat pria itu. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Jaejoong setuju menjadi kekasihnya. Kalau saja dia tahu dari dulu akan seperti ini, dia pasti akan mecium Jaejoong dari dulu…

"Ya dan berhenti memelukku, kau membuatku susah bernaf-" …dan menciumnya…

"Hei Jung, ka-" …memeluknya erat..

"Kau tahu Jaejoong ah, kau terlihat lebih tampan saat merona seperti ini." …dan menciumnya lagi…

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong.." …lagi…

"..dan aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku,-" …lagi…

",-secepatnya." …dan lagi.

 **-YunJae Happy Ending** **-**

a/n: Hehehe mian cuman mau berbagi drable super gaje :D

a/dn: buat yang nyampah mian yaaaa kalo aq hapus 'sampah'nya.

a/tn: Gomawoyo #bow


	3. Drable ke-3

**-Sneaking To My Heart-**

All Jaejoong POV

Akhirnya pekerjaan yang melelahkan ini selesai juga. Tak sabar ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengan malaikat kecilku, Jaeyun. Sudah seminggu aku mengikuti kegiatan yang mempertemukan semua orang penting dari perusahaan-perusahaan ternama di Korea. Kami dikumpulkan pada satu vila mewah, yang beada cukup jauh dari perkotaan. Semua ini disengaja agar tugas-tugas ini dapat rampung dengan baik dan tidak diganggu oleh apapun.

Kami terdiri dari lima orang, dan semuanya merupakan wakil perusahaan yang dipercaya. Aku, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin dan Jung Yunho. Kami berlima sudah berada di tempat ini sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

Aku akui mereka berempat handal pada bidang mereka masing-masing, juga mereka pandai dalam berbagi informasi. Awalnya aku kesusahan dengan data-data yang kurang lengkap, namun Junsu dan lainnya membantuku dengan sangat baik. Membuatku merasa sedih harus berpisah dengan mereka. Setidaknya kami bisa bertemu di luar jam kerja nanti, besok aku akan meminta nomer telepon mereka. Selama ini saking sibuknya aku tidak sempat meminta.

Waktu dalam sehari yang paling kunantikan ada saat ini. Tepat di saat semua orang tertidur, seseorang akan masuk ke dalam kamarku dan aku yang memintannya, orang itu memang benar penyelinap. Awalnya, pada hari pertama aku mengira itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang indah, dan aku bangun dengan perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Hingga hari kedua tanpa saat aku terbangun, dan menyadari benar dibelakangku ada seorang pria yang tidur dan memeluk pinggangku dengan erat namun parahnya aku merasa sangat nyaman.

Karena perasaan nyaman itulah, aku membiarkan dia menyelinap setiap malam dan memelukku dari belakang. Aku yakin dia pria, karena bentuk tubuhnya, dadanya yang rata namun berisi dan hangat, tangannya yang kekar di atas pinggangku, dan aku yakin tinggi badannya lebih dariku.

Yuna, mianhe.

Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi entah kenapa pria ini berhasil membuatku tertarik padanya. Aku merasa nyaman, bahkan terlindungi dalam pelukannya. Perasaan yang selama ini ingin kuberikan kepada Yuna, malah kurasakan sekarang.

Miris memang, tapi biarlah. Aku ingin merasakan ini, kali ini saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu yang berderit dengan sangat hati-hati dan pelan. Pria itu pasti tidak ingin membangunkanku. Jelas saja, dia penyelinap, bukan kekasihku.

Oh tidak, wajahku memanas hanya dengan merasakan kehadirannya.

Seperti biasa aku tidur membelakanginya, sengaja kulakukan agar dia dapat memelukku dengan mudah.

Kim Jaejoong kau menyedihkan.

Tak berapa lama pria itu sudah naik ke atas tempat tidurku dan berbaring disebelahku. Tak lupa, seperti kebiasaannya, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggangku. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk mendesah nyaman dan menempelkan punggungku pada tuubuh pria itu.

Ini sangat nyaman.

Pria itu pasti mengira aku sedang bermimpi, dia tidak segan mempererat pelukannya dipinggangku. Tidak terlalu kuat, namun dia menunjukkan kalau dia menyukai carku bersandar padanya.

Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku, aku mencintai cara pria ini memanjakanku.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak hari pertama, pria itu menarik tubuhku dengan hati-hati dan membalikkanku agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh melihatnya. Aku tidak ingin tahu siapa pria ini. Aku tidak ingin memimpikannya saat aku pulang nanti. Biarkan seperti ini saja. Kumohon Tuhan.

Tubuhku aku biarkan seperti orang yang tertidur pulas. Sehingga pria itu dengan mudah membalikkanku. Sekarang tanganku berada di pinggangnya dan kepalaku menindih salah satu lengannya. Tangannya yang sebelah kembali menarik pingangku dalam pelukan yang erat. Dan aku bisa merasakan detakan jantung pria itu yang semakin keras, jantungnya seakan hendak keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya, benar-benar aroma yang menenangkan.

Saat pria itu menunduk menghirup aroma rambutku dan mencium keningku, saat itulah aku kehilangan akal budiku. Tanganku memeluknya makin erat dan aku menggerakkan kepalaku, dengan mata yang terpejam, ke atas dan mencium dagu pria itu dan mengucapkan tiga kata yang sangat ingin kukatakan padanya.

"I love you."

Dan akupun tertidur dengan nyenyak malam itu.

-YunJae-

Hari ini kami akan berpisah, dan aku sudah meminta semua nomer mereka yang bisa kuhubungi. Dan seperti hari-hari yang lalu pria itu masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia yang selama ini menyelinap ke kamarku. Tapi aku rasa itu yang terbaik. Biarlah semua hanya menjadi mimpi indahku.

Sebelum aku menutup pintu taxi, Yunho memanggilku dan menyerahkan secarik kertas. Aku lupa, dia belum memberi nomernya tadi. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan tersenyum berterimakasih padanya dan mengatakan pamitku.

Tapi lagi-lagi sebelum aku menutup pintu mobil, dia menahan pintu mobil dan menyondongkan separuh badannya ke dalam taxi. Dan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkanku, sebelum mengecup pipi kananku dan menutup pintu taxi.

"I love you too."

 **-PreSlash-YunJae-END-**

a/n: Hehehe mian cuman mau berbagi drable super gaje :D

a/dn: buat yang nyampah mian yaaaa kalo aq hapus 'sampah'nya.

a/tn: Gomawoyo #bow


End file.
